This invention relates to the field of cosmetics, and provides a composition of matter which can be used to make artificial fingernails.
Women have commonly worn artificial fingernails which are much longer than the maximum practical length of a natural nail. Such artificial nails are secured to an underlying natural nail with an adhesive. The artificial nail may be made in a desired color, or a colorant may be applied after the artificial nail has been adhered to the natural nail.
A major problem caused by artificial nails is that they impair the health of the underlying natural nail. After having been covered by an artificial nail for an extended period, the natural nail becomes very thin, and is prone to breakage. When one needs to remove the artificial nail, part of the natural nail may break or peel off.
An artificial nail requires periodic maintenance. As the natural nail grows, the artificial nail is pushed outward, and the space created by the growth of the natural nail must be filled in. Also, an artificial nail tends to dry out, slightly changing its appearance. It therefore often becomes necessary for a nail technician to take steps restore the artificial nail to its original appearance. Such steps may include clipping the edges of the artificial nail. If the underlying natural nail is very thin, it may break during this maintenance process. As a result, the wearer often must either make a commitment to wearing artificial nails permanently, to conceal the unsightly condition of her natural nails, or else she must wait for an entire set of natural nails to grow in.
Thus, there is a need for an artificial fingernail which, while affixed to a natural nail, does not degrade the strength or health of the natural nail.
The present invention provides a composition for use in making an artificial nail, which composition promotes the strength of the underlying natural nail. The invention also includes a method for making an artificial nail having the above-mentioned advantages.